powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Task. 48: The Fearsome High Priest
The Fearsome High Priest is the forty-eighth and penultimate episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. It is the second episode of the three-episode endgame. Synopsis As their team falls apart, the four remaining Boukenger must refind their own missions as Gajah starts regaining the Gordom Precious for his ultimate evolution. Plot Shouta, Sakura, Eiji, and Natsuki run rampant in the ruins of the destruction of the SGS Precious Bank, where they believe Satoru is dead. Morio tells them it couldn't be helped. Souta calls it the usual cruel way of SGS. Eiji is upset Satoru had to follow Ryuuwon. Through the rubble Sakura finds Satoru's Accellular. She then yells out an order to Eiji to use SirenBuilder to put out the flames. He gives her lip and she says Satoru is the Immortal Fang. He tells her not put 'that face' and calls his vehicles. Eiji, encouraged by Sakura, is sure Satoru is alive. He puts out the flames with SirenBuilder. Desperado arrives, Sakura, Natsuki and Souta transform. Gaja then appears before Silver and shocks SirenBuilder. He absorbs SirenBuilder's power, because the Neo Parallel Engine inside runs on the Precious inside it. Desperado shoots Pink, Blue, and Yellow before they can get to their pal. Gaja swallows the Precious out of the robo and Silver becomes Eiji. Gaja blasts the robo down and Eiji falls out. Pink and Blue blast at Gaja as Morio and Yellow help Eiji. Gaja blasts at them and floats down to them, causing them pain. Yellow wonders where Masumi is. He is on a bridge where he hears three girls talk about an attack on Tokyo, they see on their phone. Gaja fetches the Gordom Heart from the bank rubble. Gaja says the Gordom treasures can't be destroyed by anything. He says after he eats it, he will devour the Precious from the other GoGo Vehicles. Voice then says he can't let Gaja take the rest of the Precious. All of the other vehicles are then sealed. In turn, Sakura, Souta, and Natsuki lose their powers. They collapse. Morio tells them what Voice might have done. Souta asks if that means their vehicles and powers have been destroyed. Gaja swallows the Heart, becomes more powerful, and tells Desperado to fetch the Brain to where he rest. He levitates and leaves a horde of Karths to the 'small fish' and flies on away to an island. As the Karths approach the gang, Natsuki believes Voice has abandoned them. Sakura, Eiji, Natsuki, Shouta, and Morio are surrounded by the Karths. Gaja arrives to his island and wraps himself in a cocoon. He then sleeps. He creates rain. In the city, Karths chase after a girl and Natsuki saves her. The girl runs off. More Karths approach Natsuki and she hides behind a trash can. Natsuki tries transforming. Masumi throws her a rope to climb. On the roof, she sits staring at her shoes while he stares out to the view, asking what occurred. She says it is his fault. He turns to her. She stands up and starts ranting incoherently. He asks what happened to Satoru. She slowly explains as she falls to her knees. Masumi comes to terms with the Immortal Fang dying. She says it looks like he finally gave up on surpassing the Immortal Fang. At SGS, Sakura enters the empty base. She thought everyone would meet up. She asks Mister Voice if the Chief called. He doesn't answer. She says he is cruel for sealing the vehicles. She lifts up her Scope Shot and smashes the Mr. Voice screen. In another part of the city, Karths run by Souta in an alley and Gekkou attacks him. He looks up as he perches next to Shizuka in an umbrella. Shizuka shrugs. Gekkou says Gaja has made things noisy, so they are moving to another country. Souta says it doesn't matter since Gaja will destroy the world. Shizuka says the Boukenger should do something about it. Souta says he is just an ex-spy. Gekkou says if he had the resolution to go into it alone before, then logically... Souta says he simply sought a place that excites them. When he says it is 'the end,' Shizuka drops her umbrella. She says it is not like him. She drops down and encourages him. Shouta realizes his friends' smiles drove him. His precious is adventuring with everyone else and runs off. Shizuka calls him the same naive Boukenger. Eiji arrives at his house and collapses on the floor. All the furniture is full of cobwebs. A bright white light approaches him. It is his mother Kei with a candle-holder. Eiji says he is tired. Kei touches his face and says he has done well carrying out the Takaoka mission. He lays on her lap. He says he feels like he is forgetting something. She smiles and asks if it could be adventure. He gets up, the light is gone and she is too. He takes out an apple. He tells his mother he going after adventure with his friends and bites the apple. Back with Natsuki and Masumi, Masumi says when he got the power of darkness, he thought it was his personal treasure. He hurt his friends. Natsuki reminds him he recovered his light. He sits and says the truth that there is darkness within can't be erased. He says an adventurer can't have the power of darkness. She hands out his Accellular, saying it is his treasure. He says it is a piece of junk because they can't transform, not even use it as a phone. She hugs him and says he said 'Natsuki is Natsuki.' When he said the past and future don't matter, that is when she understood. Her memories with Masumi and everybody are her treasure. Memories that created Natsuki. He breaks free from her. She says darkness and light doesn't matter, Masumi is Masumi. She puts down his changer, the symbol of all of his adventures. She leaves. He turns to see her leave, then looks at the changer. He grabs the changer and repeats key points she said as the sun rises. Back at SGS, Sakura wakes up and hears a noise in the museum. Karths find the mystery girl disguised as a mannequin in the museum gift shop and Sakura saves her. She asks why she is there. She grabs a Precious Box and pleads her to protect this important object in her possession. They run from the Karths. Sakura and the girl hide outside as the Karths run by. Sakura questions her but she just says that SGS preparing for the worst, stored the most dangerous Precious in a different location than the Bank. When Sakura questions her again, the girl just says to believe. Sakura smiles and says she will protect the Precious because it is her job. The girl says when she sees Sakura's smiles, she feels like it really will be okay. Sakura says the smile is her treasure. Karths then approach. Sakura fights them off and Eiji and Shouta arrive to fight them. Natsuki shoots some with her Scope Shot. They all reunite. Natsuki asks her what is inside the box, she shows them it is the Gordom Brain. Eiji asks if that is a Precious (since he wasn't there the first time). She explains if Gaja has it, he will become a Gordom God. Souta asks how she knows all this and Desperado arrives, shooting them. They say it is just the four of them. Masumi corrects them. Everyone is thrilled to see him, but Sakura, cold as ever, scolds him for leaving without permission. He rushes past them, saying to be ready for Desperado. He pulls out the Dual Crusher he has been carrying and says it is the only way. They warn him not to use it. He says he must protect his treasure... being a Boukenger. He shoots at the monster, freezing him in cement, and he falls in the water. He encourages everyone to join him. Sakura is the first to join him, says she finally found the smile of her heart. Natsuki is next, then Eiji, and finally Souta. Desperado breaks free and walks forward. The group makes formation and shoots at him. It doesn't make a dent. They move to another location and try again. However, it doesn't work, they smash into a column, cracking in it. They try again and he starts crackling energy but he still gets closer to them. He finally explodes. They celebrate. Elsewhere, Gaja's eyes open. The team celebrate Masumi. Eiji says 'take that, Mister Voice.' Desperado becomes giant. The girl says it is time. She says they have bought them enough time. The team covers the girl as Desperado gets closer to them. DaiVoyager shoots at Desperado, stopping it. Everyone is surprised to see DaiVoyager, except the girl, who nods and enters the building as our heroes gape at DaiVoyager. The gang wonders who is piloting it. Satoru inside, says the adventure should start. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Girl: * : The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia: Special Files ]] *'New Sentai': The team mentions the New Sentai (新戦隊, Shin Sentai), Juken Sentai Gekiranger. At the end of the clip, Natsuki and Sakura tell the audience that the next episode is their last. Eiji, Masumi, and Souta tell the audience to watch their last great adventure. Satoru then asks everyone to be with them until the end, after which they say to watch them next time. In the screens behind them, they are transformed and waving goodbye as well. **This is Satoru's eighth and last time starting the segment. **Song: "Juken Sentai Gekiranger " (獣拳戦隊ゲキレンジャー, Jūken Sentai Gekirenjā) performed by Takayoshi Tanimoto and "GoGo Sentai Boukenger" (轟轟戦隊ボウケンジャー, GōGō Sentai Bōkenjā) performed by NoB. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 2, . *'Viewership': 6.5% *'Opening': Ryuuwon is removed from the Jaryuu scene, leaving behind only two Jaryuu minions. *The shadiness of SGS is addressed in this episode due to their annihilation of all collected Precious in the previous episode. *The "girl in purple" introduced in the previous episode is revealed to show connections to SGS due to her protection of the Brain of Gordom. DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 12 features episodes 45-49: Task 45: The Evilest Wicked Dragon, Task 46: The Awakened Darkness, Task 47: The Box of Despair, Task 48: The Fearsome High Priest, and Last Task: The Endless Adventure Spirits. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html References See Also Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Shou Aikawa